Keruto Naji (chapter)
Keruto Naji is the first chapter of New AgeNew Age. Plot The chapter begin with Keruto traveling alone in a mountain while thinking about the last strange events that kept happening to him, events like grass suddenly turning sharp under his legs and leaving scratches on them or him touching any area in his body which lead to the same, scratches. at first he thought it was just coincidences, but now, as it kept repeating, he started believing that something abnormal is happening. As he thought about it he saw a little cat, he thought that a cat walking alone in a place like this is starving to death which made him go and try feeding it some of what he have and the cat seemed too weak to try run away which made him a bit thankful. he didn't find any good food for cats (all he have is orange) so he give it some water, as the cat started licking the water he tired to pat it, and the cat let him do it. he do enjoy it a bit but suddenly the cat hissing, bite his finger and jump toward his face, Keruto avoid the attack but the cat attack again from his back, he dodge it again and start running. After five hours of running he got rid of the cat (and loosed half of his weight and all of his water and almost collapsed several times) and as the sun is about to set he put a camp and started thinking how he got to this point. when he was six years old his parents divorced without telling him why and his mom, who he chooses to live with, got remarried, and thinking about it now, her new husband wasn't actually a bad person but he felt only hatred toward him. in the end he decided to runaway and get to his real father and event after event he got more lost and ended up here with scratched clothes and a back bag with 35 orange he stole from a garden and some water, and now almost everything he touch hurt him. in the end he realize that the sun already set, he ate two oranges and go to sleep. In the morning he wakes up and found 4 men who seemed to him like gang members surrounding him, first thing he do is giving them his back bag and everything in it, but one of the gang members said that in normal circumstances they will be fine with that, however, they kept waiting for him to wake up for 3 hours, they even kicked him but he still didn't wake up, so it won't be normal for them to go with just that now. he clear that he have nothing else to offer, and one of the gang members suggested to him joining them and the other two agree on that and clear to Keruto that it will be either this or them stripping him and literally taking everything he have, after hearing this he accept. One of gangs members goes to him and ask to shake his hand to make it look more official, Keruto agree'd and shooke the man hand, at that moment a shiver go through the man body and throw Keruto at the other members making all of them fall to the ground. And then Keruto find himself thrown again to the ground, he look at the gang members and find that they all are up now and have more dangerous aura around them, he tries to talk to them and suggest to be a servant more than a member but one of them reply with saying that a man like him who suggest such offers doesn't deserve to live on same earth as them and the same person run toward him, and before realize it, Keruto finds that his stomach got open. Keruto tries to get what is happening and also tries to stand still on his legs but slowly start to fall, he think of how wasteful his life and death was, he run from his home without even trying to give his stepfather a chance and now he is dying without accomplishing anything. without realizing it he touches his stomach are and suddenly feel a sharp thing in it, he looks there and see a red sword there, many questions go through his mind at the moment but he come to one conclusion: he still can live. the sword showed just when he need it, his blood loss is huge but he did train himself before with the sword, all what he need is to hold still and attack. With all the balance he have Keruto run toward the gang members and (to all of their surprise) cleanly cut his throat, he run toward the other members and kill all of them. Keruto breath heavily as he tries to hold this with his blood loss (which got even worst), he hears footsteps, for a moment he thinks that someone came to help him and then he thinks it's one of the gang members, he tries to move a bit but end up falling to the ground. and in the end he '''think '''he did his best to survive but finally failed. Characters *Keruto Naji *Gnag members *Cat *Keruto parents and stepfather (flashback) Trivia * This is my first chapter here, pleas if there is anything you hate tell me about it in comments. * The reason gang members look like Mad Max/Fist of North Star characters is because they are a huge fans of post apocalyptic stories. Category:Chapters Category:Arezkibillal0002 Category:New Age chapters Category:New Age